Clinical evaluation of families at high risk of cancer is part of the Environmental Epidemiology Branch's responsibilities. Dr. Clark has discovered a genetically determined precursor nevus syndrome in these kindreds. The specific studies to be accomplished under this contract are: electron microscopic analysis of precursor moles; and development of educational materials to support the hereditary cutaneous melanoma project.